Limbo
by Finnomega
Summary: "What starts out as a nightmare, might just become the best thing to happen to you"
1. Chapter 1

"You Stupid little furry!"

Isaac knew this day would come. He always remembered what he was, even if he hated the fact. He might have said it accidentally, then changed the subject , but it was obvious that his so-called-friends remembered what he said. They hated him, but could not tell him. They knew he was soft, but it had to be done. And to make matters worse, they announced it to the whole school.

"No…no you guys are wrong. Just think about it." Isaac was desperate to find a way out of this mess, even if he made a bigger fool of himself. "This can't be happening", he mumbled. He took one last look at his old friends, and off he ran. He ran right past the gym, his old Drama teacher, and right to the fence. Lucky for him, it was after school, or else he would regret having to hop the fence and being chased by supervisors. He hopped on his bike, and before he knew it, he was in a field far away from the school. He loved the peace and quiet, but that was soon shattered.

He saw an old watch on the ground. It had odd writing on it, and had as note next to it. The note said,'If you find this watch, beware of its powers'. This both surprised and frightened Isaac, but he knew what it meant somehow. As he put on the watch, that surprisingly fit perfectly, everything was a blur, and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me again why we planted the watch"

"Ugh. Did you listen to anything in the briefing?"

"Move over! You are stepping on my tail!"

"Guys shut up! I think he is coming."

As Isaac stood up in total darkness, he saw 4 shadows. He was confused, but did not speak.

"Where am I?" he yelled into the darkness. He saw a new figure walking towards him.

"Hello Finn. Let me turn up the lights." As the lights came on, he almost passed out. In front of him, he saw a wolf. He seemed familiar, but didn't know where he had saw him from. To his right, he saw 4 characters he recognized, and that scared him. There stood Alex from Madagascar, Louis from Ice Age 4, Bolt, and Humphrey from Alpha and Omega. He was in awe.

"How in the….but…why…" He didn't know what to say.

Alex talked first. "Let me explain it really fast for you. I know how hard it is with your small human brain"

"Alex?!" Humphrey blurted, shocked.

"Nah its ok. Its both true and sad." Isaac laughed.

Humphrey told him,"You were brought hearer on purpose, not by chance. It might have looked that way at first though."

"Get on with it, the tension is killing me" Alex nagged.

"Alex, follow me" Louis asked him as they walked to the back room.

"Anyways, something weird has been going on lately here" Humphrey continued.

"Not to interrupt, but where are we" Isaac asked. He was still shocked to see them working together, despite differences of too many kinds to list.

"Lets just say that we'd broke the fourth wall" Bolt blurted out. He was right though, they were alive, not as drawings, but as living creatures. "But we are not in your normal reality. This is what you would call 'limbo' back on Earth."

"Why didn't you just tell me that" Alex yelled as he and Louis walked back to the group.

"Sorry about that guys, just had to take care of that in a way that only 'he' would understand" Louis joked.

"So, tell me this. Who is she? I know all of you guys, but she is familiar, but I can't remember her name" Isaac asked them. It was bugging him almost as much as this mess he got into by what he thought was chance.

"My name is Howlin" she told him. :I was recruited like you, just days earlier before we could find the time to get you here." The story seemed real, almost too real to Isaac. She was just like him, but is now a wolf. How could that be he thought. As he scratched his head, he felt something sharp. He looked at his hand, and was suppressed at his bright green paw right where his left hand would be.

"Please don't pass out, please don't-aww great!" Louis yelled, as Isaac passed out right after finding out he was a wolf too.

"What now?" Howlin asked. "Should we tell him next time something like this happened to be prepared?"

"Don't tell him the plan until AFTER he wakes up and gains his common sense, unless he left that back at Earth too" Humphrey joked. "What? Too soon?"


End file.
